The Gossip Mill
by Sharmander
Summary: "...everyone in the office thinks you should seduce Axel into giving us raises. Naminé told Pence, who told Hayner, who told me that she caught him staring at your ass once."


**The Gossip Mill  
**_Dedicated to Jennifer E. Campos_

To be honest, I've fantasized about storming into my boss' office and throwing myself onto the nice, hard wood like a fucking cheap porno actress, moaning hot and heavy for him to just _'give it to me, please!' _more than once. But truth is, I'm not much of a big entrance kind of guy. Most I've ever done is knock a little too harshly, or trip on his carpet. I usually try to keep myself from thinking such thoughts, you know, about the desk and stuff mostly to avoid falling into the cliché. Secretary and boss go at it like rabbits; yeah it's just got no allure. The thing is, I'm not at all turned on by the roles we play in society. I'm turned on by his clean pressed shirts and tight fitted dress pants. "Roxas? Are you paying attention?" Olette snaps her fingers in front of my nose and I swat her hand away, glaring at the tiny accountant, but that's pretty much all I do.

"Yeah, what were you saying?" I blow a bit of steam out of my coffee cup, trying to cool it off as much as I can before Olette slaps it into my face for not listening to another one of her raise rants. Sure, we all want (desperately need) raises but the reality of it is, Axel just doesn't seem to want to give us them. I've left the papers on his desk countless times, but months go by as if he's never even read the darn things.

"I was saying, that everyone in the office thinks you should seduce Axel into giving us raises," Olette leans in conspiratorially to tell me this, her eyes darting off to the sides to make sure no one in the break room is eaves dropping. I shouldn't be surprised that Olette is in the gossip mill, but I am. "Naminé told Pence, who told Hayner, who told me that she caught him staring at your ass once," here she takes a sip, looking up at me with big, round eyes as her cherry lips stretch to stay plucked to the mug. Ever since my stupid drunk brother paraded into the building with a rainbow flag, singing and telling me it was time to celebrate our Pride, everyone's known about my orientation. Lucky for me, Axel just found this all hilarious, even going as far as to clap at my brother's antics. I'm sure, had he been an old, wrinkly CEO, I'd be jobless for the rest of my life.

Wait, the boss was checking out my ass? Holy fucking shit. "Olette. What do you mean?" I look at her, a dead serious stare on my face and she just rolls her eyes at me. This is not the time to play games, I feel I could just scream it in her face right now, but I hold back. I bite my lip and she leans in again.

"Trust me, he's got the hots for yah. Now, all you have to do is stay for a little over time. Axel is staying late tonight, heard it from Pence, so it's the perfect time. Just stay and seduce him, do whatever you have to…just please get us those raises!" Olette stares at me, her big eyes glossy and looking so pleading. I'm a sucker for pouty faces, and Olette can pull off one mean puppy dog look. I have to tear my eyes away from her face, trying to play hard to convince or whatever.

"Why should I do this?" Truth is, she had me at 'everyone in the office thinks you should seduce Axel'. But I don't have to tell her that. I just want to see how low she'd stoop to actually make me do this for her.

"You know better than anyone that Hayner and I have been trying to start a family. This little extra money would help us so much," I stomp my foot, turning to glare at her because she totally did not. She sticks her tongue out at me, smirking as she takes a sip from her lipstick tainted mug. "It's what any good friend would do. You know, if I wasn't married and you asked me to seduce someone for you, I totally would."

"Aw, you didn't just use the friend card?" She just drinks more coffee, knowing she's totally got me now. I chug the rest of my drink, finally seeing the clock above Olette's little head. Axel should be walking in any minute now and I have about 60 very important calls to make before he gets here. I slam my mug on the table and Olette just stares at me. "Okay well, I'll probably have to stay late anyway. I'll see what I can do 'Lette." I leave the break room and rush towards my desk, almost out of breath when I race past Hayner's desk. He smirks at me before giving a little wave and I know everyone in the office knows what's going to happen tonight.

I just hope the gossip mill is right and I don't end up making a fool out of myself.

**…**

What made me think I could even do this? I stare at nothing from my desk, chewing at my nail furiously. Olette's already sent me like twenty texts from home, asking if I've done the deed yet. She makes it seem like I have to kill him or something. My stomach twists so harshly I think I might through up but that wouldn't be good at all. I have to bit my lip to keep from groaning. I guess the anxiety finally kicked in at the end of the day, now it's in full gear and I feel mildly crippled.

I stare at the picture I have framed on my desk, it's Olette, Hayner, Pence and me at the Destiny Islands last summer. I smile, deciding that the least I could do for them is brave a little rejection. Axel's a cool guy, he won't fire me for coming onto him, or at least I really hope. I don't know how well my mom would take hearing I got a sexual harassment law suit from my boss. I stand in front of his office door feeling ten kinds of creepy. He's always told me to knock before entering but you know, since I'm doing this, I'm going all out.

I slam my open palm on the wood, swinging the door open and scaring the shit out of Axel. He jumps up, dropping his game boy onto the desk and blinking crazily at me from behind his glasses. "Oh, Roxas…how can I help you?" I'm a little thrown off but I stride forward only to trip on the fucking rug. He chuckles a bit as I stumble but regain my composure, this happens every single time. Fuck, shit, I have to redeem myself. With a grand sweep of my arm I knock everything off his desk. Papers, pens and a whole bunch of other crap clutters to the floor but he doesn't tear his eyes off me, not even when his game boy thumps against the carpet. His face is serious now, laughing smile gone from his lips and his sharp eyes are looking right through me. This is where I notice that the lights in his office are shinning their brightest and he can totally see a lot better than if it were dark. With a deep breath I jump up onto the wood, sliding to sit right in front of him, luckily it goes by smoothly and I don't get stuck half way. I grab his belt and tug him towards me, looking up at him with hungry eyes. I'm really trying to keep my hands from shaking and I'm scared to speak just in case my voice cracks, but it's too late to turn back now.

"Holy shit Roxas," luckily he's the first one to speak again and I just laugh, shrugging before trailing my hands up his stomach, rubbing his chest before slowly opening his shirt, the buttons popping with each hard tug.

"I want you, Axel," I practically groan the words out, the last button giving up and the shirt is ripped roughly off his shoulders. It's a lot easier to be this sexually charged when I'm actually rubbing up on Axel for real. My hands running all along his newly exposed torso, the skin feeling smooth and warm to the touch. He hasn't stopped me yet, so I keep going, deciding it would be better to have my face hidden in the crook of his neck than right in front of him in case he snaps back into reality. I move quickly, lips latching on to the tender flesh, feeling his pulse jump. I moisten the place where my mouth is with my tongue, drawing little designs before sucking harshly. He moans, not even trying to hide it and my cock just jumps into full gear. I have to pull away to stare at him, not believing that this is actually happening.

"I've been dying to hear you say that," he smirks at me when our eyes meet and I blush furiously, completely tongue tied. It's okay though because Axel doesn't even seem like he wants to keep speaking. In his mind, he's got a much better use for our mouths and I couldn't agree more. Our lips crash and it's rough and a little clumsy. His teeth mercilessly tug on my bottom lip, a sharp sting making my eyes water. I retaliate by tangling my fingers in his hair with a firm grip. I'm about to beg him to take my pants off, but he gets to it, his fingers making magic of my buckle. I kick my shoes off and soon the light material is tugged off, my boxers taken along with it. I'm just left there, naked from the waist down and turning so red I look like a chameleon. Axel wraps his fingers around my member before I have time to even feel embarrassed by my nakedness, squeezing as he gives it a harsh pump. I can't even stop the surprised gasp that bubbles out of my throat. My hips buck off the desk and I tug so hard on his hair I think I detach his scalp from his skull. He keeps up a vicious pace, his tongue sensually gliding against mine inside my mouth, my moans and pants swallowed completely. I can feel the hot air from Axel's nose warming my already fiery cheeks as I pull his face even closer to mine, breathing slowly becoming harder and harder to do. His thumb runs over the leaking head of my erection, the tip of his nail digging into the slit and creating just the right amount of pain.

I cry out, our mouths coming apart with a wet pop. At this point, I'm so turned on I don't even care if he has lube or a condom and I know tomorrow I'll regret it but right now all I see is Axel's chest heaving as he unbuckles his pants and lets them drop to his ankles. Lean, chiseled thighs tense right before my eyes, the pale skin tightening as my gaze trails up higher, taking in the sight of his now fully exposed cock. I lick my lips, throwing myself back, my arms hanging just over the edge of his desk. "I don't have any lube…or a condom," Axel blurts out suddenly, the grip he had gotten on my thighs loosens and I groan in frustration.

"I don't care. Slick it with spit and fuck me," I prop myself up on my elbows, Axel's eyes growing round and his smirk spreads faster than wild fire. I grin at him and jut my chin out, my eyes half lidded as I watch him. He catches on and spits in the palm of his hand, something about the sight strangely arousing, especially when he grasps the head of his erection and slowly smoothes the saliva and precum down his shaft. He lets another loud moan escape his lips and I have to fight the urge to whine. He does this a few times, continuously spitting and making sure it's slick as a mother fucker. When I notice his pumping getting a little too frantic I kick him, reminding him that I'm still here. He looks up and without warning slams two fingers into me. My nails dig into the desk, teeth clenching as he works them inside of me. I feel the pads of his fingers pressing against my slick walls, slowly curling upwards until they hit that spot inside of me that makes my heart race. He rubs it hard, not stopping until he has my whole body twitching, and I feel tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. "F-fuck, y-you're so good," I moan, almost tearing a hole in my lip. Well, at least I've got the cheap porno actress down pat.

Finally, he's done and grabbing my legs again, tugging me towards him and making my back slam into the desk. I grunt, not at all caring about the roughness, instead I actually enjoy this. I hear a count of three fly over my head and soon he's pushing his entire length into my tiny ass. I try not to clench around the intrusion, the pain almost blinding me as it feels like I'm being slowly impaled. Sooner rather than later, he's in and he's pulling out again, only to thrust so hard I skid up the desk, almost falling off. He keeps up this violent pace, my whole body jerking and I can't stop the moans just pouring out of my mouth.

Hot lips and an even hotter tongue assault the skin of my neck, teeth making their presence known with nips and rough bites. My nails have moved from the desk to his back and I'm latched on to him, my legs wrapped around his waist as I pull him into me faster and harder. I know I'm sweating, the scorching heat in the office making it impossible to do anything but. I can feel Axel's palms slick when he lets go of my thighs and again grabs hold of my shaft. He picks up a steady rhythm and I thrust my hips sporadically, legs clenching him even tighter nails digging even deeper. "God, you're fucking tight," he breathes hotly into my ear, biting down on my lobe just as I throw my head back in a silent scream of pleasure. I'm about to cum, I can feel it, when suddenly, he encircles the base of my dick with two fingers, squeezing tight and the pressure increases like never before.

"A-ah…Axel, oh god, please…I-I can't," I feel tears seeping into my hair, slowly dripping into my ears because it's just too much. My entire frame is quivering but his hips don't stop the relentless, rough pounding. I can hear the sound of wet skin slapping loudly against wet skin and I whimper in pleasure. Axel pulls away to stare right down at my face, sweat and tear drenched. His free hand snakes into my hair and he pulls my head down, my neck bending almost painfully as my back arches high off the desk. That hot tongue comes back, licking all the salt off my skin. He's found the sweet spot now and I cry out, my moan loud and my muscles all clench down around Axel. The now even rougher friction and deeper, more powerful thrusts, are making me dizzy and I'm sure if he doesn't let go of me soon, I'm going to faint. I clench my teeth tight, panting through them as I try to keep from exploding; my vision is even going fucking black.

"S-shit," He hisses, letting go of my shaft and digging these fingers into my hair as well. One more twitch of his hips is all it takes and I burst, my cum spurting out in thick streams onto my stomach and chest. God damn it, I still have my shirt on. My legs twitch repeatedly as the rest of it spills out, slowly oozing down my shaft until I'm finally finish and I lay there spent. All my bones feel like jelly and I don't think I'll ever move again. It feels really strange when Axel steps back and pulls out of me, my body feeling a whole lot emptier all of a sudden. We're both panting heavily, Axel gripping onto the desk for a few seconds but catching his breath a lot faster than me. He bends over and pulls his pants on, wincing before reaching behind him to run his fingers along his shoulder blades. "You did a damn number on my back," he hisses and I smirk before propping myself up on shaky arms.

"Yeah well, you did a number on my ass. I'm going to be feeling this for months," I groan, slowly sliding off the desk and trying not to yelp when I almost trip on my discarded shoes. I wipe off the little bit of cum that got onto Axel with my boxers and instead decide to just go commando. I'm going straight home anyway. Axel frowns before gripping my shoulder, the concern in his eyes catches me off guard.

"Shit, I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" He looks genuinely worried and I feel bad for telling him my asshole feels like a battle zone. I smile softly and shake my head, slipping my feet into my shoes.

"Oh please, it takes a lot more than that," I wink at him and he just stares before bursting out in laughter. He drops onto his leather chair and tents his fingers, looking at me as I stand there. With a shake of his head, he reaches and picks up his shirt, handing it to me in a silent request for me to change my clothes. I do without complaining, anything to get the soiled material off my body. When I'm finally in Axel's shirt the warm scent of him attacks my senses and all I can do is breathe deeply.

"So…is that all you needed?" He asks and eyes me skeptically. I look away and shrug my shoulders, suddenly feeling really awkward all over again. He laughs loudly before standing up and stretching lazily. "Ah, if I knew this is what I'd get, I wouldn't have given you all that last raise so easily." He smirks widely at me, my mouth just going dry, "I just need you to bring me the papers again and I'll actually sign them first thing," Axel smiles sweetly at me and I blink stupidly as he walks over and tosses an arm over my shoulders.

"H-how did you know?" I ask intelligently as he leads me out of the office and towards my desk. He stands there, looking like he's waiting for me to collect my things, so I do, grabbing my messenger bag before turning and asking him again. I figure we'll be going to his place and I'm strangely cool with that.

"I'm the boss, I own the gossip mill."

* * *

**A/N:** This story is for my muse, **Jennifer E. Campos**. The one person behind the scenes in every story I've ever written, the one person who never seizes to amaze me with her dorkiness and never ending supply of ideas for smut. Without this girl, Brotherly Love would probably not even be up still, The Catholic and The Rebel and Nosemilk never would have been finished and my life would just be a big, black, gaping hole. She's been asking me for a rough sexin' scene for a while, so here it is. You know, I figured she deserved it. What she gave me to work with was the fact that one of them would want a raise, and the sex must be hot and sweaty. The whole gossip mill thing just seems to suit her so well, because when I'd miss school she'd fill me in on err thang ;D  
I really hope it's up to your standards Jenny, thanks for being my best friend and inspiration (:

To everyone else, I thank you all on my knees -grovels-. I have been struggling with my depression and have been a little sporadic in my updates but ya'll never stop being amazing and supportive. Your kind words and reviews really put me in a brighter mood and inspire me to continue. I'm just really in shock at how great everyone is!  
Thank you all so much.

-Love, Sharmander.


End file.
